


of drawings and confessions

by pap_illon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: !!!!, BRO IM SO HYPED FOR MANGA!SHIZURAGI, Canon, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, also yuuki is alive ayy, hiiragi is a dumbass, hiiragi is p shit at art, mafuyu and hiiragi friendship, only slightly, shizuragi, sims 4, um fair warning it does get a lil mature towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pap_illon/pseuds/pap_illon
Summary: Hiiragi wasn’t quite sure what to do.Approximately 24 hours ago, he had found out that he was in love with his childhood best friend. Capital Love.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	of drawings and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here to collect my endgame shizuragi in the manga :) but until then... filling up the empty void of shizuragi fanfics will have to do. 
> 
> tweet me @kickfila on twitter if u want!

Hiiragi wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

Approximately 24 hours ago, he had found out that he was in love with his childhood best friend. Capital Love. 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were getting bleary from staring at his sims run rampage around their house for the past 4 hours. 

There were five of them, designed to look like Yuuki, Mafuyu, Shizusumi and Hiiragi himself. After Mafuyu and Yuuki had entered a strange three-way relationship with the guitarist from Mafuyu’s band, Yuuki had wrestled Hiiragi and forced him to make another sim with dark hair called Uenoyama. 

Hiiragi had complied and made one from his memory (not a very happy one) of meeting his bestfriends’ new boyfriend not too long ago. 

When Yuuki saw Uenoyama’s sim, he grumbled something about it resembling Shizusumi a bit too much. 

Lost in his train of thoughts, Hiiragi blinked back at the screen. His Sim self had presumably gotten bored with Mafuyu, Uenoyama and Yuuki swimming in the pool together and was now cosied up to Shizusumi on the couch. Once Hiiragi saw the pink bar rise up between them, he slammed his laptop shut, cheeks flaring. 

The irony of this, he thought. 

_______

“So,” Mafuyu said. “You’ve finally come to your senses.”

Hiiragi shrugged and looked away. He had decided to go visit Mafuyu after his Mum had shouted at him for being cooped up in his room for the entire day, doing nothing but snacking on cheetos and screaming at digital human beings. 

He wasn’t quite sure why he came to Mafuyu out of all people. Maybe it was because of that comment he made about him and Shizu getting together a while back. Hiiragi was confused then, wondering why that offhand comment had been stuck in his head for the longest time after he heard it. Now he knew. 

Mafuyu propped his head up on his hand, looking strangely giddy. “Are you going to tell him?” 

Hiiragi shook his head. Mafuyu frowned. “Why not? You know he likes you too.”

Hiiragi shook his head again. “There’s no way. He might reject me,” he said, voice quiet. 

Mafuyu scoffed. “Are you kidding?” 

Hiiragi glared at him. 

“Right, sorry,” he said. 

“Where are your loverboys?” asked Hiiragi.

“They’re building a treehouse right now at Yuuki’s. I told them I was too tired and they believed me.” 

Hiiragi whistled. “You left them alone with wood and hammers?” 

Mafuyu shrugged. “Yuuki swore he was an expert at this from camp last summer.” 

And that was that. This was exactly the reason for Hiiragi telling Mafuyu first. He never pushed. 

___________

Hiiragi glanced at a stack of spare papers towards his right. He was supposed to be finishing up his Math exercises, but thoughts of Shizusumi swarmed his head. 

After two days of successfully avoiding him, he had to face him tomorrow at school. Hiiragi felt a bit guilty, but he wasn’t sure how or what he was supposed to do in front of Shizu now that Hiiragi was aware of his feelings. 

He really didn’t want his hormonal thoughts getting in the way of his age long friendship with Shizu. A couple months, and this crush would fade away. 

As soon as that thought occured in his head, he buried his hands in his hair. 

That was such a big lie. This was everything but a crush. He had been in love with Shizusumi for so, so long. 

Hiiragi reached towards the stack of papers and clicked his pen open. This was going to be so embarassing. What was he, a silly schoolgirl? 

Drawing helped him calm down. This didn’t have to be embarrassing if no one found out about it. 

His pen danced on the paper, illustrating his thoughts and feelings. He imagined Shizusumi’s soothing voice, the sturdy feel of his arm around his figure, his fingers in his hair, the strong musk scent that he always wore and the attentive look in his eyes that he always wore when Hiiragi talked, never once flickering out. 

His stomach exploded in flutters, a feeling that had grown very familiar to him over the years. He had been quick to dismiss it, but he now understood what it meant. 

Before he knew it, his paper was filled with scribbles and doodles of him and Shizusumi. This was so incredibly embarrassing.  
NO one was going to find out about this. Strangely, this helped him separate his wishful thoughts and reality from his head. 

____

“You’ve been avoiding me,” said Shizusumi. 

Hiiragi ducked, refusing to meet his eyes. Had his voice always been so… deep?

“Sorry. I wasn’t feeling too well.” he replied. 

There was a pause before, “Mafuyu told me you went over to his house yesterday.” There was a strain to it. 

“I got sick later?” Hiiragi supplied. This was no use. Shizu saw through him every time. He would know Hiiragi was lying, that he was in love with him. And then he’d leave and -

“Oh.” was all that came from Shizusumi’s mouth. He sounded… disappointed. 

Relieved, Hiiragi looked up. Shizu stared at him. Another pause. Then-

“Want to come over to my house later to study for Chemistry after school?”

Hiiragi swallowed. “Sure,” he said automatically. Shizu gave a soft smile and ruffled his head. 

No matter what, they would always be friends. Hiiragi would make sure that his feelings never got in the way.

____  
Hiiragi stretched his arms and yawned. They had been studying in Shizusumi’s room for the past hour and a half.   
So far, everything was going smoothly. Well, sort of. Being hunched over a desk with Shizu’s head so close to his did nothing to calm his brain. 

Shizusumi glanced up and at the clock. “Want to take a break?” he asked. 

Hiiragi nodded at him with a soft smile. He got up and plopped himself down on Shizu’s bed, covering his head with his arms. There was a bit of shuffling from Shizu’s desk and then-   
Hiiragi felt something soft and warm drape over his stomach. Shizusumi’s hair tickled his nose and he could smell his shampoo. 

Hiiragi squeaked. With flushed cheeks, he shoved Shizusumi away from him and got up. 

“I, uh, need to use the restroom,” he said, glancing at Shizusumi’s face and promptly exiting his room. Shizusumi looked at Hiiragi with a puzzled expression on his face. Of course this was confusing to him. He had never been one to refuse cuddles, so why now? 

Right. Because he was stupidly in love with his best friend and was scared shitless about what would happen if he did something weird and completely embarrassing in the middle of their joint cuddle nap sessions. 

Hiiragi bounded towards the restroom and shut the door with a click. He reached for his phone to text Mafuyu. In recent revelation, he had deemed Mafuyu as the only trustworthy friend that he could trust with Shizu related gay panic. Mafuyu! Bless his sweet, sweet soul. He’d know what to do. He had not one, but TWO boyfriends! No one was doing it like him.   
___________________

Mafuyu had declined his call. 

Hiiragi huffed angrily and opened up his messages. 

hiiragi: IM IN A CRISIS  
mafuwoof: what do u want.  
ue’s getting annoyed,  
we’re in the middle of a movie date   
with yuuki. 

hiiragi: wow. When it comes down to it it’s  
always gonna be hoes before bros huh

mafuwoof: spit it out bitch  
yuuki’s getting impatient too

hiiragi: i think shizu’s getting suspicious dhsks  
I refused his cuddle attack

mafuwoof: u what   
how did u do that 

hiiragi: mf ionknow i dont wanna   
take the risk of having to explain   
to my best friend why i have a sudden bon-bon

mafuwoof: ewww 

hiiragi: i know this is kinda asking   
alot but can u PLEEAAASE COME OVER   
save me from this awkwardness u   
can bring ur boyfriends if u want  
to idc just help me   
Mafuwoof: man i’m just TRYING   
to have a nice good date with hot boys

______________

Hiiragi sighed and turned the doorknob. Mafuyu was definitely not coming. And as much as he would like to, camping out in the bathroom forever was not an option. 

Shizusumi was sat on the bed, frowning at a strangely familiar piece of paper. Hiiragi scratched the back of his head and sat down on the chair. 

“Sorry for running to the bathroom so sudden. It’s, uh. Diarrhea.”

Shizu hummed, still focusing on the piece of paper in his hands. What was so interesting? Shizu turned the paper around for Hiiragi to see. 

Oh. 

Fuck. 

Hiiragi could hear the erratic thud of his heartbeat around his ears. It felt like a waterfall was crashing down around his head, numbing him to his toes. 

This was NOT supposed to happen like this. 

Right there in Shizusumi’s hand was a sketch of his own face. Courtesy of Hiiragi’s lovesickness. God, this was so embarrassing! How was he going to explain this now? 

“What’s this supposed to be?” Shizusumi asked. 

Shit. “I-” he started, only to be cut off. 

“Is this like, an airplane? Or a mop? I really can’t tell.” Shizu said. Hiiragi’s mind whirred. Hold on. 

“Oh! Or is this supposed to be an abstract piece? Just artsy shapes and scrawls? It looks kinda cool if you think about it that way. Just didn’t take you for an artist.” Shizu continued. 

Oh. If Hiiragi was being honest, he felt more insulted than relieved. Were his drawing skills that bad??? For the love of his life to be unable to tell apart his own face from a mop?   
Hiiragi snatched the paper from Shizu’s hands. “Gimme that. Are you being serious?” 

Shizu frowned. Fuck, he was adorable. “About what?”

Hiiragi prodded at the paper. “HOW does this look like a mop?”

Shizu pointed at the top of the paper covered in messy scrawls. Hiiragi looked back at it. Oh. Maybe… his art skills weren’t that great after all. 

He huffed. “It’s supposed to be you, idiot! Look, there’s your eyes, and your nose, and your lips, and…” he stopped. 

Shizu blinked. “Why were you drawing me?”

Hiiragi felt his mouth go dry. It was now or never, right? 

“Well… I…” he swallowed. “This might kinda weird you out but I kinda realized that, um. I might… be just a little in. Love with you. Haha.” He looked at his feet. Looked like the secret was out. 

A few seconds passed. A full minute, maybe two. Hiiragi felt his pulse pounding in his head. Maybe he should just go and face him over text. Wasn’t that always better? God. He’d miss Shizusumi. Maybe he should have just kept his big mouth shut and kept these emotions squeezed in deep, deep inside Like he always had! No big deal. 

Hiiragi felt his eyes sting. Ah, not now. 

Suddenly, he felt two familiar warm hands clasp his cheeks. (face cheeks) Hiiragi cautiously looked up at Shizu’s kind brown eyes. He was smiling. 

Hiiragi felt a tear slide down. God damn it, why did he have to be so dramatic all the time? 

Shizu leaned in and kissed it away. He pressed his forehead against Hiiragi’s and closed his eyes. Hiiragi focused on his long lashes and felt his heartbeat pick up even more. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered. “Wasn’t my tear salty?” 

Shizusumi chuckled and leaned back to look at Hiiragi’s eyes. “I love you too.” 

A small fire lit up inside Hiiragi’s belly. This felt so unbelievably good. 

“You’re not kidding?” he asked. Shizu shook his head. “Were you?”   
“No! Of course not. I meant everything.” 

Shizu’s eyes lit up. He grinned and pressed his lips to Hiiragi’s forehead. 

Hiiragi pouted. “You missed.” 

“Oh?” He nodded and pulled Shizu’s head to meet his lips. 

A sharp jolt of electricity went down his body. This felt nothing like any of his last kisses. 

Shizu’s lips were warm and chapped. Hiiragi pushed a reminder to nag him for not wearing lip balm to the back of his head. That could wait. 

The musky scent that had always followed Shizu was now closer than ever before. It overwhelmed his senses and made him feel dizzy. Their lips moved together in sync, and it was obvious that this was not either of their first time kissing.

But Hiiragi didn’t mind. Because Shizusumi was kissing him now. 

Hiiragi caught the edge of Shizu’s lip with his teeth, earning him a low moan. Heat pooled near his stomach at the sound as he detached from Shizu’s mouth and pressed his lips to his warm neck. 

Shizusumi let out quick warm huffs as he relished at Hiiragi’s actions at the base of his throat. He pulled him onto his lap and- 

The door swung open, revealing Yuuki with a proud grin on his face. 

“Aha!” he exclaimed. “Caught in the act!” 

Shizusumi startled and pushed Hiiragi off his lap. Hiiragi fell off with an alarmed look on his face. 

Mafuyu entered next, followed by Uenoyama. “I knew you could do it Hiiragi! I’m so happy for you!” he said.   
Yuuki grinned and added, “Fucking finally.”

Shizu raised an eyebrow at Hiiragi. Oh right. He had invited Mafuyu over. How stupid. 

“How come your entire childhood friend group turned out to be gay?” Uenoyama asked Mafuyu. “Aren’t the statistics like, 1 in 10 people?” 

Hiiragi grabbed the nearest pen to him and threw it at him. Uenoyama flinched and narrowed his eyes at him. Yuuki rubbed Ue’s shoulder somewhat reassuringly. 

Shizu coughed, red faced. He raised his eyebrows at Yuuki. 

Yuuki frowned. “What?” 

“Yeah, what is it?” Uenoyama said, squinting at Shizusumi. 

Hiiragi folded his arms and tapped his foot on the floor impatiently and aggressively pointed his head towards the door. 

Mafuyu’s hand flew to his mouth. “Oh! We’re so sorry,” he said, dragging Uenoyama and Yuuki by their collars before winking and slamming the door shut. 

Hiiragi could still hear their loud voices settling at Shizu’s kitchen. Guess they weren’t leaving, then. 

He shrugged at Shizusumi. “Sorry for getting Mafuyu here. That was an hour ago, and I was panicking. I swear I’m a changed person now,” he said. 

Shizu chewed his lip. “I’ll forgive you, but only after you help me out?”

Hiiragi glanced down and felt his heart quicken. “I’ve got no objections.”


End file.
